


worshipping her

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQ Smut Week 2019 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, OQ Smut Week, Pregnancy, Scars, Swearing, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: This time he leans in to nuzzle at her nose with his, lips brushing against hers gently.  "I can see that your scars are causing you some issues.  If you're up to it, I would very much like to take you upstairs to our bed and remind you just how much I love you, all of you, and how unbearably sexy you are to me."





	worshipping her

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 5 July 2019  
> Word Count: 2209  
> Written for: OQ Smut Week 2019  
> Summary: This time he leans in to nuzzle at her nose with his, lips brushing against hers gently. "I can see that your scars are causing you some issues. If you're up to it, I would very much like to take you upstairs to our bed and remind you just how much I love you, all of you, and how unbearably sexy you are to me."  
> Spoilers: Non-magical, modern AU set within the cloistered walls of a small town Catholic church and Aurora, CO. Everything we know of these characters is up for grabs and not set in stone. This particular fic takes place about a month after the events of the two previous fics in the series.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: The Last Temptation of OQ  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Okay, this ended up a little more angst-filled than I planned …and then petered out on actually telling the story of Regina's scars, like I'd originally intended. Apparently Regina's still not ready to tell that story to Robin, so rather than dwell on it, we ended up with this. Don't worry, we'll get that story eventually. Regina really wants it told at some point.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not betaed at all, so if you see something that spell check and I missed, just lemme know and I'll fix it.

They've been living together for a little over a month now. Regina's been volunteering at the local library, lucky enough to be able to step into the reading program for the littler children. She loves the work and her pregnancy already has her craving the ability to hold her own children. For now, getting to know the local kids and see all of their various moods and habits is helping her prepare for the day she and Robin welcome their own little miracles into the world.

There are still days where even a four hour shift is enough to drain her of all energy, and today she has to Uber home instead of walking the three blocks like she normally does. Stepping into the house, she slips off her tennis shoes and hangs up her jacket, then resets the alarm. Keys and purse go where they need to before she heads into the kitchen to get an apple. Taking the time to cut it into slices, she tries to remember what she and Robin had talked about for dinner. He's told her repeatedly that he doesn't mind sharing in the cooking duties, but she still feels it should be her job to cook and clean, since he's working full-time.

Working on autopilot, Regina pulls out the ingredients for crockpot chicken and dumplings. She works quickly to prep the food, turns on the crockpot, then grabs her remaining apple slices and a bottle of unsweetened green tea. Dr. Farazell has limited her caffeine intake, and she's still trying to deal with that, but knows it's worth it for the twins she's carrying. She settles on the couch in the den with her snack and finds _White Christmas_ on Netflix to watch.

*****

Robin walks into the house after a full day at the job he's been holding now for the last couple of months. He enjoys working with the animals, but he'd rather be home with Regina. They're still hopelessly in the honeymoon phase, learning everything about each other and the life they want to build together. He loves every minute of it. He checks on the alarm, smiling as he smells the dinner cooking. Regina is a master in the kitchen, and he loves everything she makes for him.

He's surprised to find the kitchen empty, wondering where she is. He starts to wander toward the laundry room, but hears the TV playing in the den. The sight that greets him warms his heart. Regina is curled up on the couch, deeply asleep and twitching slightly. He can see the remnants of her snack, a browning slice of apple on the plate and a half-empty glass of tea. She looks exhausted as hell and his heart breaks at that.

"Regina?" he asks softly, crouching next to her with a hand on her shoulder. "Love, wake up." She whimpers softly, face scrunching up as she curls into a tighter ball. "Shh, you're safe, love. It's just me."

Another whimper passes her lips, and she lifts a hand up to grasp for something before bolting up into a seated position with a strangled cry. Her eyes dart around the room before landing on Robin's face, and he can see her start to relax then. "R-Robin?" she whispers, right hand rubbing at the scars on the left side of her neck.

"Shh, you're safe, love," he repeats, offering her a soft smile. "It was just a bad dream." When she falls into his arms, he embraces her and lets her snuggle in close. They sit quietly for a moment or two, the drone of the television in the background. Regina's soft sniffles make his heart ache for her. "Do you want to talk about it, love? Sometimes that helps take away its power."

"It-- My scars," is her reply, so softly said he almost doesn't hear it. "I was dreaming about the night I got my scars."

He's been curious about the creation of her scars for over three months now, but hasn't asked out of deference to what he can tell is something traumatic for her. He's worked so hard to make sure she doesn't feel the need to hide them away from him.

"If you want to talk…"

Regina bites her bottom lip and nods slowly. "You don't mind? I know you've been working all day."

"Love, nothing is more important to me than you and our coming children. If you're upset, I want to be able to comfort you and ease your fears." She smiles and relaxes against him a bit more. "You know you can tell me anything."

*****

She makes a request to check on dinner first, needing a moment to settle her racing heart. She gets two glasses of water and heads back into the den and sits down with Robin. She notes that he's turned off the TV and has some classical music playing quietly in its place. It feels comforting in a way she can't explain, and she gratefully returns to her spot on the couch next to Robin.

"I know you've seen my scars," she starts slowly.

"I have, love, and I am willing to hear the story when you're ready to tell me, no sooner." He strokes her left cheek gently. "You are beautiful, Regina, and I am so proud to be marrying you and starting a family with you."

Tears fill her eyes at his words, his sincerity, and she realizes that, as much as she loves Robin with all of her heart and soul, this is still too painful to talk about just yet. She shifts to kiss his palm and lets out a soft sigh. "I love you, Robin," she whispers, "but I still can't…"

"Shh, it's all right, love. You're not ready for this story yet, and that's fine. We have our whole lives together."

"Thank you."

This time he leans in to nuzzle at her nose with his, lips brushing against hers gently. "I can see that your scars are causing you some issues. If you're up to it, I would very much like to take you upstairs to our bed and remind you just how much I love you, all of you, and how unbearably sexy you are to me."

Her cheeks heat up from the mental images running through her mind. As much as she's not fully re-settled in her skin from the nightmare she had, she's more than willing to let Robin show her once again that her scars don't define her. "I-I think I'd like that. Dinner still needs a couple of hours to finish cooking."

"Good. We'll go upstairs and just spend a little time reaffirming our love. Your scars are a part of you, but not all of you."

He kisses her again before standing and offering her a hand up. They head upstairs amid a series of kisses and touches that gradually grow more intense. She's already breathing heavily as they hit the bed and starts to pull off her clothes.

"No, love, let me," Robin rasps out. "You are a gift and I want very much to unwrap and worship your beauty."

Regina smiles and nods, settling back against the pillows. "Wh-Who am I to deny you such a visceral thrill, my love?"

Robin chuckles at that and kisses her again, tongue slipping easily into her mouth to tangle with hers. Regina moans softly and arches her back. His hand glides under the hem of her t-shirt, stroking her belly before moving up to cup her breasts through her bra. Her nipples tighten into stiff peaks, aching for his touch, as his lips trail along the left side of her jaw. His lips trail down the left side of her jaw toward the scars on her neck. There's something about the reverence in his kisses and touches to her skin, scarred and smooth alike, that turns her on more than she ever expected in the aftermath of her accident.

"Robin, please," she whispers raggedly, hormones already racing to pool hotly between her thighs. She wants to say that it's pregnancy hormones, but she's not sure those have actually kicked in yet. She's only two months-- Oh god, how does he do that?! Another groan is ripped from her lips and she drags her fingernails across his scalp. Not enough to hurt, but enough to get him to shudder. "Fuck me?"

"Shh, just relax and enjoy."

He leans back to pull up her shirt, bringing her comfortable sports bra with it, then dives back in to lick and nibble at her scars, so much like that first time they'd slept together. He already knows exactly how to turn her on, and she wraps her legs around his waist, grinding up against his growing erection. Regina knows Robin is purposely taking his time to tease her skin and press indelible marks of his love and protection to every square inch of her. He maps the terrain of her chest and arms, paying special attention to the sensitive spots he's learned. When his lips wrap around her left nipple, she lets out a loud, needy cry.

"Damn it, Robin!"

He simply chuckles, the sensation vibrating through her nipple and straight to her clit. "Roll over, love," he finally murmurs, pulling up to his knees.

She wants to question him, but words escape her. Instead, she chooses to trust that her fiancé won't hurt her, so flips over onto her stomach. She can feel Robin's gaze on her back, studying the scars on the upper left side of her back. Once again, his lips, teeth, and tongue traverse the entirety of her naked back, taking special care to tease her sensitive scars. Her nerves are firing on overdrive and she's certain that when he finally finishes stripping her clothes off and fucks her, she'll come very quickly and very loudly.

"Fuck, Robin!" She whines as he reaches his left hand under her to tease that nipple again. And then she bucks her ass up against him, thighs going slick when she feels his hard cock through their clothes.

"Siren of my soul," he growls, biting her shoulder until she squeaks at the sensations. Within the next handful of heartbeats, both of them are frantically tearing off their remaining clothing. Regina starts to turn around onto her back to let him fuck her, but Robin won't let her. "On your knees, love. Let me take you like this and pay proper homage to the beauty that is your back."

She shivers and pulls up her knees to lift her ass in the air. Robin's fingers stroke through her wetness before she feels the head of his cock pressing into her. The wanton tone of her groan at his shallow thrusts is more erotic than she expects, and this angle gives her new sensations she hasn't experienced with him before. When he's fully sheathed, he pauses briefly to squeeze her hips.

"Fuck me, Robin," she says breathlessly. "Make me shout your name as I come hard around your cock."

Robin groans desperately when she clenches her muscles around his cock, thrilled that she already knows how to turn him on. He presses a kiss to her shoulder as he begins to fuck her in earnest, thrusts moving slowly at first, but quickly growing stronger, deeper, faster until the room is filled with the scent of sex and the sounds of skin slapping against skin. 

After a few minutes of this, Robin shifts to wrap his arms around her waist and says, "Relax and let me pull you up, love. I've got you, I swear it."

Regina relaxes and pushes off the mattress with her hands when he straightens up and molds her back to his chest. This position changes the angle of his thrusting, lighting up her nerves once again. "Oh god, Robin! Don't stop!"

His chuckle is muffled against her shoulder as he speeds up his hips, cock pistoning deeper and dragging against her g-spot repeatedly. One arm stays around her waist for balance, but his other hand moves up to cup and massage her left breast and nipple. She gasps and bucks back against him, her own hand moving down to rub roughly at her clit, needing to fall over the edge into the orgasm she knows is coming very soon.

"That's it, love," he growls in her ear. "You feel so fucking good. You are the most beautiful woman in the world and I will spend the rest of my life, worshipping the perfection that is your heart, mind, soul, and body. You bear my children now, and I pray that God will let us have others."

Robin's words and his lips brushing her scars is all Regina needs to crest into her orgasm with a loud cry of his name. She grinds her ass back into his groin as he continues to fuck her hard and fast, shuddering as the sensations roll through her body. When he finally comes and lets out his own climactic shout, it sets off a second, slightly weaker orgasm.

"Oh god," she whimpers as they tumble to the mattress and shift onto their sides. "I love you, Robin. Thank you."

"I love you, too, Regina, now and always."


End file.
